


All That I Am

by kusege



Series: Face In The Mirror [2]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insanity, Major character death is before the story, Possession, Tags will be added, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: There is a haunted mirror that used to belong to Dr. Henry Jekyll somewhere in London.Prologue/basic info on this story (although some ideas have changed) can be found in part 1 of the series, titled Haunted! Updates WILL be sporadic because that’s how I write and also because school.





	All That I Am

I can’t leave anymore.

 

This  _ stupid _ bastard moved me again and now I’m trapped again, trapped like how He kept me tucked away for so long that I lost my energy and felt sick and tired and lost and I feel like that now, I feel so tired, I am so tired, tired. Tired down to my bones, beyond my bones, bones worn thin, bones worn down with pleas and emptiness and time, I just want Him back, I am lost now, lost. Lost lost lost.

 

Lost and tired and I can barely see outside now, see him writing away at a desk, scribbling at his book, what is he writing? I am not his experiment, I am His, and he should not have me anymore, I want to go back, please, I want Him back...

 

He has put a bottle of wine outside now, I can see it through the foggy silver window, it looks prissy and expensive and like something He would like, so I call out to Him to tell him that it’s here. He doesn’t respond. He never responds, because He’s ignoring me, and it’s really starting to piss me off, I need Him, without Him I feel like I’m losing my mind, or maybe I’ve already lost it and that’s why He never lets me out anymore and never talks to me and why I can’t feel Him in here anymore….

 

He stands up suddenly, and covers my window with a ratty sheet. It’s so  _ awful  _ when he does this to me, since this room has no exits and all I can see is outside of it. I know that when I was with Him, there were exits and I could go and see whatever I wanted, but now I am limited to this small room. I don’t like it in here, it’s cold and dirty and dark and small and I want out I want out I want out I want outIwantoutIwantoutletmeoutletmeoutLETMEOUT-

 

The sheet is pulled away dramatically and- 

 

… is that Him?

 

No, it isn’t, I may not remember what He looked like but I know he looked more like me than this. No, this new person…. I don’t like him.

 

He is tall, and dark, and his face infuriates me. It feels familiar, but it’s not a good familiar. It makes me feel so much worse than I already do. I’m always so tired and weak and confused after I move and the new person makes me feel even more tired and weak and confused. 

 

He’s saying something to the first man- I can’t even hear them, even watching them this closely is draining- and the first man looks angry and is about to yell back, but then the new person says something that makes him scared. 

 

And now he’s nodding, and-

 

They covered me up again.

 

Well, I guess I’ll just have to see how long that la-

 

_ Nonononononononononononononono im slipping im falling i need to hold on hold on hold on dont make me die please ill be good put me down put me down put me DOWN PLEASE YOULL KILL ME NO- _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo,,, you’ve all wanted this for a while, right?
> 
> Sorry it’s so short... I have to be honest, I was toying with the idea of bringing this back, but I wasn’t sure... but then someone commented and gave me the inspiration burst I needed to get this out there! Unfortunately it died very quickly due to a headache, but I’m recommitted to this idea now!
> 
> I’m going to update very sporadically, because I just do- but if I haven’t updated in a month, please kick me in the ass via comment. I’m not kidding, remind me that this fic exists and that you’re waiting for the next chapter. It worked last time!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
